phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
7th Generation Event/Rookie Wishes, Wisdom, Courage
AP: 5 Goal: Slay All Enemies EXP: 300 Zenny: 865 Item Drop: Bonus: Lazuli: 1 Transcript Before Stage Start Shu: Hey! Hey! Hey! Are you two gonna try to hunt down that big Eldritch thing too? Muramasa: Without fail! Grimoire: What if I am? What's it to you? Shu: Cool. Let's see who can do it! You, or you, or me! Grimoire: You might want to actually listen to what people are saying for a change, you know! Muramasa: Heh... Shu has been like this since the day I first met-- Um, I mean, the day I h-happened upon her... Grimoire: ...And you, with that funny way of talking! You never used to do that... Grimoire: Honestly, why do I have to be in the same boat as these weirdos! It's always been like this, ever since the beginning! That day, Tyrfing and Laevateinn weren't the only ones searching for new Killer Princesses... Parashu, Masamune, and Freikugel were on the lookout, too--only this time they had split up, per the commander's orders. Parashu: All right, our job is to find out if that new Killer Princess really is in this area... Parashu: If we find her in the immediate vicinity, and if it seems we can catch her, we are to inform the commander immediately and regroup. Parashu: Witnesses suposedly saw her nearby, but where is she? Parashu: She looks like a child, apparently... Innocence personified, they say... Shu: *Paaah* Parashu: ... Shu: Huh? Whadda you want? Are you lookin' for me? Parashu: ...Ah, so you're Shu! You're just how I pictured you! Parashu: All right, come with me. Time for you to meet our commander. Shu: Sure...if you can catch me first! Parashu: Hey! Wait a second! Muramasa: ...Hmph! Yah! Hyah! Muramasa: *Pant* No matter how much I train, my swordplay is still quite lacking. Masamune: Nonsense. Don't be so humble. Your thrusts are impressive. Muramasa: Oh! Who are you?! Masamune: Masamune is the name I bear. you need not be alarmed: I seek naught but amicable relations. Muramasa: Naught...? Amicable...? I don't really understand, but, uh, my name's Muramasa. Masamune: The Church is looking for new Killer Princesses such as yourself. Masamune: You are a ronin: you serve no lord. It is hardly a favorable position to be in. Muramasa: ...E-Even if I wanted to be of service, no lord would have me... Masamune: ...Even the most famous of blades will grow dull if wielded by the wrong warrior. Masamune: And yet, from what I could tell of your swordplay just now, you do not seem to be the least bit "dull." Masamune: Why not try believing in your own strength a bit more? Muramasa: My...strength... Masamune: Hmph. Shu:'''Ah, hahahahahahaha!!! '''Parashu: Hey, Masamune! Will you help me catch this kid?! Masamune: Hmph. Seems like a fairly challenging opponent. Excellent! Muramasa, come! Muramasa: Huh? Ah, yes, of course! Grimoire: ... Freikugel: Hey, you! What are you doing here? Grimoire: ...Can't you tell by looking? I'm reading a book. Scram. Freikugel: Oh, my bad. But is this really the best place for reading books, ya think? Grimoire: That's for me to worry about, not you! It's not like I'm getting in anyone's way here... Shu: Ah, hahaha! Grimoire: Ouch! Look out! Shu: Oh, sorry... I wasn't watching where I was going. Freikugel: Are you all right? See, this is what I was warning you about. Grimoire: Mind your own business! And what did you want from me anyway?! You did want something, I presume? Freikugel: Yes! Of course! You're Grimoire, right? I've been looking for you! Grimoire: ...Me? Why? And why do you look so excited? Freikugel: Ah, haha! Don't worry about it. Just come meet the kommandant! Freikugel: Should be arriving just...about...now! Hey everyone, great timing! Parashu: We finally caught up! Oh, Commander, Freikugel! What are you doing here? Freikugel: ...There'll be time to talk later! Take care of these guys first! Parashu: You get back and defend the commander. Masamune, Freikugel, let's go! After Stage Clear Shu: ...Whoa! You're strong! Shu: They sent me flying, bam! Hahaha! Parashu: I told you to get back... Shu: I made up my mind. I'll follow you, and go meet your commander person! Parashu: Good... The commander is already here, though... Grimoire: I thought she was just an excitable maniac, but she's actually pretty tough... Maybe even a lot tougher than me? Freikugel: Ah, hahahahaha! Hey, Kommandant! Did you see me fight just now? Grimoire: I can't lose to someone like this! Grimoire: ...Maybe following the commander will help me understand how to grow stronger? ---- Question 1=''"We want all three of you to come with us."'' Muramasa: Sure, I'll go...if you'll have me... |-|Question 2=''"Such interesting characters!"'' Grimoire: Hmph. I don't appreciate being lumped in with these ones, but very well... |-|Question 3=''"Anyone hungry?"'' Shu: Oh, me, me! You've got food? Yay! How nice of you! ---- Masamune: Finding three at once is a true stroke of luck. Muramasa: Er, Miss Masamune... Muramasa: No, Lady Masamune! Thank you for your words of encouragement back there. Muramasa: May I call you my big sister from now on, Lady Masamune? Masamune: Sister... Masamune: Very well. Just keep in mind that I am even tougher on members of my own family. Are you ready for that? Muramasa: ...Yes, Sister! Grimoire: Well, that was unexpected. This one seemed like the serious one, too... Grimoire: Maybe I should've thought harder about tagging along? Grimoire: I'm getting the sense that working for this Church wasn't a smart idea after all... Muramasa: Um, Grimoire... Shu ran off somewhere while you were thinking things over... Grimoire: ...And? I don't plan on joining forces with that girl, so who cares? Grimoire: You won't be following me around either, will you? Muramasa: Well... I want to defeat that Eldritch and earn the respect of my sister... Grimoire: We're both going after the same target, so we'll be traveling in the same direction anyway? Fair enough. Grimoire: Get ready to see the beast go down in a hail of magic bullets, then! Muramasa: I have no intention of relinquishing that honor to you, Grimoire. With that, the competition between the two stubborn Killer Princesses begins to heat up... Category:7th Generation Event